


All's Fair In Love And Nightmares

by Sunshinecackle



Series: Tumblr Requests - Bowers Gang [14]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Gay, Implied Sexuality, M/M, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 15:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12236046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinecackle/pseuds/Sunshinecackle
Summary: Patrick needs a taste of his own medicine.





	All's Fair In Love And Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Another request down, and this one for my buddy Evan again! ; u; I hope you enjoy it, bud!

If there was one thing that Henry hated the most right now, it was Patrick’s seemingly innocuous, absent-minded petting. He was still stuck on the first level of this stupid game, constantly getting distracted by the hand on his thigh. Patrick was doing this on purpose so it would be his turn, and maybe something else, but it was definitely driving him up a wall. Still, like Hell was he going to ask him to stop.

“Are you gonna go or are you too chicken shit?” Patrick questioned with a slow grin, glancing at his frustrated boyfriend and winking playfully. 

“I’m--” Hating the way his voice cracked, Henry cleared his throat and continued, “I’m not chicken shit! I can do this.”

“You’ve been at the same level for two hours, baby doll, you’re not really doing much.” Patrick informed with a lap, his joy only meeting his eyes when Henry slapped him in the chest.

“Shut up, asshole.” Henry groused, tossing the NES controller into Patrick’s lap, “If you’re so damn good at it, why don’t _you_ try to get past this stupid level.”

“I beat it up to level three last night without you.” Patrick offered nonchalantly, smirking as he took the controller and scooted over to lean mostly against his boyfriend on the couch. With his feet up on the coffee table and his knees spread, he started the level over and began to play. What he hadn’t expected as to feel Henry’s hand in his hair, first, playing through the soft locks before dropping down.

Warmth blossomed up his thigh and settled in his groin with a tingling sensation that made Patrick moan. 

“You’re gonna die, man. I thought you said you were _good_ at this game.” Henry tutted, chuckling under his breath.

“I _am_ , but you’re--” He paused, frowning. Even Patrick could appreciate being fed his own medicine. Guffawing as he slapped his knee, Patrick leaned over to kiss Henry solidly on his mouth, drawing him in close. “You want to watch me kick Freddy’s ass?”

“Hell yeah.” Henry whispered back, cheeks red and embarrassment written on his fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> And another request done! I’m pretty stoked for this, guys. ; u; I hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
